Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 24 - Jaime II
Zusammenfassung Jaime Lennister kehrt nach Königsmund zurück. Cersei Lennister weist ihn ab und Lord Tywin Lennister verstößt ihn. Synopsis Jaime und Brienne erfahren von der Roten und der Purpurnen Hochzeit Jaime Lennister erfährt in einem Gasthaus von Joffrey Baratheons Tod. Es gibt eine Menge Gerüchte über das Wie und Warum: ein Gast behauptet, Tyrion Lennister habe Joffrey den Hals aufgeschnitten und sein Blut aus einem großen Kelch getrunken, der Gastwirt hingegen erzählt, dass es Gift war, und ein Bogenschütze in den Farben Lord Mathis Eschs behauptet, auch Sansa Stark sei Teil der Verschwörung gewesen, und nach dem Mord sei sie auf einer Wolke aus dem Thronsaal geflogen, während der Geist eines Schattenwolfs im Roten Bergfried umhergeistere. Jaime hört sich stumm die Worte an und versucht, sich Joffreys Gesicht vorzustellen, doch es ist immer wieder das von Cersei, das er vor seinem geistigen Auge sieht: wie sie sich ihm voller Trauer zuwendet, denn er war schon immer der Einzige gewesen, dem sie sich so offenbarte. Am nächsten Tag drängt Jaime die anderen, schneller zu reiten. Er hat das Gefühl, Cersei brauche ihn. Als sie sich Königsmund nähern, reitet er nach vorne zu Walton und Nage, die das Friedensbanner vor sich her tragen. Walton beschwert sich darüber, dass Königsmund entsetzlich stinke. Nage führt sie auf einen niedrigen Hügel vor der Stadt und platziert das Friedensbanner. Jaime freut sich darauf, seine Familie wiederzusehen, und es fällt ihm schwer zu glauben, Tyrion habe Joffrey getötet. Jaime empfindet immer noch keine Trauer wegen Joffrey. Er hat ihn nie im Arm gehalten, als er noch klein war, da Cersei fürchtete, es könne auffallen, denn der kleine sah Jaime ohnehin sehr ähnlich. Er stellt sich vor, weitere Kinder mit Cersei zu bekommen, diesmal werde er aber keine Geheimnisse zulassen. Jaime wendet sein Pferd und reitet zu Brienne von Tarth zurück, die seit Harrenhal wieder in ihre gewohnte Sturheit verfallen ist und meist mir ihrem Pferd hinterhertrottet, als gehöre sie nicht dazu. Sie nervt ihn fast so sehr wie Qyburn mit seinen ständigen Schmeicheleien. Er sagt Brienne, dass sie ihn nach Königsmund gebracht und damit ihr Versprechen gegenüber Lady Catelyn Tully erfüllt habe, doch sie sagt, das sei nur die eine Hälfte gewesen, die andere bestehe darin, zumindest Sansa Stark zu ihr zurückzubringen. Jaime denkt, dass sie wegen Robb Stark oder Catelyn trauert und deshalb so griesgrämig ist. Sie hatten die Nachricht von der Roten Hochzeit im Scheckenwald von einem Ritter namens Ser Bertram Biengraben erfahren, und Brienne war schockiert gewesen. Erst einen Tag zuvor war ein Trupp von Lord Clement Peiper mit dem Friedensbanner auf dem Weg nach Königsmund durch Scheckenwald gekommen. Lord Peiper will Frieden mit dem König schließen, da sein Sohn Marq Peiper auf den Zwillingen gefangen gehalten wird. Später erklärte Jaime Brienne, dass jeder große Lord aufsässige Vasallen hat: sein Vater Tywin Lennister die Regns und die Tarbecks, Haus Tyrell die Florents, und Hoster Tully hatte eben Walder Frey. Er erklärt weiterhin, dass diese aufsässigen Lords nur mit Härte zu kontrollieren seien, und dass sie jede Schwäche sofort ausnutzen würden. Die Boltons etwa haben im Zeitalter der Helden ihren Gegnern die Haut abgezogen und als Mäntel getragen. Seit dieser Nachricht war Brienne nur noch apathisch. Jaime erinnert sich an all ihre Taten: sie hatte Robin Ryger mit einem Fels beworfen, mit einem Holzschwert gegen einen Bären gekämpft, Vargo Hoat ein Ohr abgebissen und Jaime im Zweikampf fast besiegt. Er bietet ihr an, mit seinem Vater zu reden, um sie nach Tarth zurückzuschicken oder einen Posten in der Stadtwache von Königsmund zu beschaffen, aber Brienne lehnt ab und Jaime lässt sie wieder alleine schmollen. Die Gruppe betritt die Stadt Sie erreichen das Tor der Götter, das offensteht, aber entlang der Straße reihen sich zwei Dutzend Karren aneinander, beladen mit Lebensmitteln, die von Wachen beschützt werden. Sie müssen am Stadttor einen Zoll entrichten, um in die Stadt zu dürfen und ihre Waren zu verkaufen. Walton kann nicht glauben, dass die Bauern ihre Waren trotz der Abgabe in die Stadt bringen wollen, aber einer der Bauern erklärt ihnen, dass der alte Lord Tywin vom Stein nun wieder in der Stadt regiere, und man könne wieder gut seine Waren verkaufen, seit der Krieg vorbei ist. Jaime erfährt außerdem vom Hauptmann der Torwache, dass nicht mehr Kleinfinger Meister der Münze ist, sondern Tyrion., jedenfalls, bevor er verhaftet wurde. Jaime erklärt dem Hauptmann, dass seine Männer Männer von Lord Roose Bolton sind, die mit der Hand des Königs sprechen wollen. Der Hauptmann betrachtet den Friedensbanner und sagt, sie seien nicht die ersten, die das Knie beugen wollen, dann schickt er sie zum Roten Bergfried. Als sie durch die Stadt reiten, deutet wenig auf Joffreys Tod hin. Auf der Straße der Saat betet ein Bettelbruder laut für Joffreys Seele, er findet aber kaum Beachtung. Ansonsten erlebt Jaime die Stadt wie eh und je, mit all den Goldröcken, Bäckerjungen und Freudenmädchen. Obwohl Jaime mit 200 Nordmännern, einer riesigen Frau und einem Maester ohne Kette durch die Stadt reitet, findet auch er kaum Beachtung, weil sie ihn nicht erkennen. Walton erklärt ihm, dass er sich sehr verändert habe, das falsche Wappen trage und es nun außerdem einen neuen Königsmörder gebe. Auch die Tore des Roten Bergfrieds stehen offen, werden aber von Goldröcken bewacht, die die Speere senken, als sie sich nähern. Jaime erkennt Ser Meryn Trant, der die Wache am Tor befehligt. Er erkennt Jaime beim zweiten Hinsehen. Auf dem äußeren Hof trifft Jaime auf zwei neue Mitglieder der Königsgarde, Ser Loras Tyrell und Ser Balon Swann, der Jaimes Stumpf bemerkt, nachdem sie sich begrüßt haben. Jaime scherzt, dass er jetzt mit der linken Hand kämpfe, um es etwas spannender zu machen, dann fragt er nach seinem Vater. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Storm_of_Swords-Chapter_62 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/103/063/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jaime Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Kronlanden spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 24